


Brothers on a Hotel Bed

by VergofTowels



Series: HSWC 2014 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bonus Round 5, F/F, Falling Out of Love, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But even at our swiftest speed we couldn't break from the concrete<br/>In the city where we still reside."</p><p>-Death Cab for Cutie, "Brothers on a Hotel Bed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers on a Hotel Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HSWC Bonus Round 5 after it had closed, so here's the only place I'll be posting it.

It catches her eye one morning, just as she’s about to leave for work, her hand already resting on the door handle like a nervous bird. Nothing special. A photograph. It’s sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter, one corner floating in space, half buried under a letter from the bank and a shit magazine full of cheap and garish clothing. She doesn’t know what possesses her to pick it up, but she does.

It was taken almost three years ago today, on a sunny October afternoon. A day on which nothing particular came to pass. A day like any other. She and Kanaya had been taking a walk in the park, a regular afternoon activity, and Dave had been there with his camera and snapped one before they could, laughingly, object. He printed it out special for them afterward, though he almost never bothered with his film candids. Sent it over with a handful of others of like quality and content and a hasty, nigh-unreadable note with a weirdly sincere smiley face penned in the margin.

In the photograph, she and Kanaya are smiling and holding hands. She really shouldn’t have worn that blouse; it always made her look like a doll, all dark eyes and pouting mouth. 

She drops it in the recycle bin when she passes through the garage, clicking open her Subaru with an unconscious motion. Kanaya’s already left a coffee ring on the surface and it isn’t like they need any more clutter around the place. It crosses her mind that the photograph, marred though it is, may have been left there on the counter for her to find. But she rejects this notion as childish. They’re adults. If Kanaya has something to say to her, she can use her words like anyone else. 

She checks her schedule as she pulls out into the driveway. It’s going to be another long night.


End file.
